Eavesdropping
by violet167
Summary: What happens when Hinata and some male students eavesdrop on Misaki and Takumi's alone time?


**Welcome to another one shot of mine**.

 **Summary:**

 **What happens when Hinata and some male students eavesdrop on Misaki and Takumi's alone time?**

* * *

Hinata pulls out his new fresh pack of bread to nibble on. He was heading towards the student council room, to see his oldest childhood friend who was also his current crush.

He didn't care whether or not Takumi, who was the most popular guy in the school, was also chasing after his crush. He couldn't deny the fact that Takumi and Misaki were close. But just to be sure he hadn't lost her yet, he needed more proof that she was officially with Takumi.

He opens the package of bread, not wasting anytime to admire it but just digs in taking the first bite. He stands right in front the student council's door, ready to open it but he stops.

More shockingly, he drops his bread which doesn't go unnoticed by other male students.

"Is it the end of the world!?"

"Must be, he never wastes food!"

"Go find out what's wrong with him," One male student urges his friend.

The male student slowly approaches Hinata with caution. He taps Hinata's shoulder but doesn't get a reply. He noticed Hinata's hands resting on the door to the student council's room. But why wasn't he going in?

The student takes it among himself to open the door but stops in his tracks just like Hinata.

His two friends become curious to why their friend suddenly paused and trailed over to the two statue's. They all stood in their spots, next to their friend and Hinata, as they overheard by accident what was being said in the room before them.

" _Don't stop now, you're almost there."_

What on this planet's name was the prez speaking about?

The new eavesdroppers were now as confused as the first two, as they overheard the conversation in the council room.

 _"See Misa chan, I knew you would like it," They all heard another voice say._

"Was that Usui?" One of the male students asks, while his friends and Hinata nodded yes. "What could they be-"

His sentence was stopped short when they heard a moan from the room.

 _"R-right there,"Misaki moans again in pleasure._

"Their totally doing it!" A student exclaims, thinking that could be the only answer.

The others turned to him shock as the situation dawned on them.

"N-no, Misaki wouldn't…" Hinata tried to deny.

"Let's listen and see who's right," Another male student suggested. They all agreed to the idea. It wouldn't hurt to listen a while more...would it?

 _"Rub right there Usui, a little faster," Misaki pleads to Usui._

 _"Yes Misa Chan, I also hope prez will do this for me later too," Takumi teases, continuing to satisfy her._

 _"Just stop talking and do it or else," Misaki just wanted him to focus on what he was doing._

 _"Fine, don't forget to tell me where it hurts, OK." Takumi replies._

 _"S-sure, just don't stop…"_

Everyone outside the student council room was blushing from head to toe, at what they just heard.

"Guess I was right, their doing _it_ ," The student speaks up but deep inside he was wishing he was wrong.

"Who would imagine the prez to be like this," A voice says, all of a sudden. The three friends all shake their head, while Hinata sulks. But soon they realised that none of them had asked that question. They turned to the side and saw that a large group of guys had unexpectedly shown up and was also eavesdropping on Misaki and Takumi.

"What are you guys-"

 _"A little lower,"_

They hear Misaki say on the inside.

" _Guess I'm doing it right, but Misa chan, I really hope you please me too after this," Takumi begs pouting._

 _"Yes baka, I'll give you back tenfold!"_

"Who knew the prez was so excited about this stuff?"

"I think I'll have nightmares after this."

"Sshh...they're continuing!"

"Aren't we a little too excited?"

 _"Hate to break it to you but I'm getting tired," Takumi told Misaki._

 _"You signed up for this, you should pull through," Misaki yells slightly angry._

" _I guess I have no choice," Takumi smirks excited but to anyone else it would sound like he's doing it against his will._

"She's totally forcing Usui kun!"

"Taking complete advantage of him."

"Oh my gosh, she's a demon prez rapist!"Someone amongst the crowd yells and everyone got chills.

"Shouldn't we save him though?"

"If prez can take advantage of Usui so easily she'll kill us…"

"Or worst….rob us of our purity!"

" _Is someone out there?" Misaki questions, looking towards the door._

 _"Don't know," Takumi states calmly._

 _"I'll check," She says getting up._

"She's coming!?"

"Save your purity."

"Every man for himself!"

"Misaki…" Hinata sobbed, as someone dragged him off.

 **Meanwhile in the council room….**

Misaki looked outside the room and saw no one there. She shrugged her shoulders thinking it was just her imagination.

"Guess that ruins it for you Misa chan~" Takumi said, leaning up against her desk.

"It does…" She says sighing. "Thanks Usui, I'll owe you a back massage, that really loosened my shoulder pain."

"That's why I suggested it…"

 **The next day**

Misaki notices the male students either running from her or hiding more than usual. What was up with them?

"Oh Hinata," She calls when she spots him.

"Misaki," He begins to cry, running away.

"Takumi, what is happening?" She asks curious, turning to the alien next to her.

"The guys think we hooked up in the council room yesterday when I was giving you a massage, well they think you forced yourself on me and now they're avoiding you to keep pure," He explains the situation.

"W-what?" Misaki yells shocked. "Why would they- How long did you know about this?"

"Yesterday. I knew they were eavesdropping," Takumi answers with a sly smile on his face.

"And why didn't you stop them or tell me?"

"Because now no one will come around my Misa chan, you're all mine," Takumi tells her pulling her in for a hug.

"Baka," Misaki mumbles through his shirt.

* * *

 **The end. Hoped you guys enjoyed.**

 **Please don't forget to check my profile for the Facebook page. We've started the first game. Hope you guys will join~**


End file.
